Jule Styne
Jule Styne ble født i London, England som Julius Kerwin Stein av jødiske immigranter fra Ukraina. I en alder av åtte flyttet han med familien til Chicago, der han i ung alder begynte han å ta pianotimer. Han viste seg å være et vidunderbarn, og opptrådte i Chicago, St. Louis og Detroit Symphonies før han var ti år gammel. Styne gikk på Chicago Musical College, men før det hadde han allerede tiltrukket seg oppmerksomheten til en annen tenåring, Michael Todd, senere en vellykket film produsent, som bestilte ham til å skrive en sang for en musikal. Det ville være den første av over 1500 publiserte sangene Styne ville komponere i sin karriere. Styne etablerte sitt eget danseband, noe som førte ham til Hollywood, der han var i spissen av Frank Sinatra og hvor han begynte et samarbeid med tekstforfatter Sammy Cahn, som sammen skrev mange sanger til filmer, inkludert "It's Been a Long, Long Time", "Five Minutes More" og den Oscar-vinnende "Three Coins in the Fountain". Ni av hans sanger ble nominert til Oscar, mange skrevet med Cahn, inkludert "It Seems I Heard That Song Before, "I'll Walk Alone", "It's Magic", og "I Fall in Love Too Early". I 1947 skrev Styne sin Broadway musikal, High Button Shoes med Cahn, og over de neste tiårene skrev han for mange Broadway show, særlig Gentlemen Prefer Blondes, Peter Pan, Bells Are Ringing, Gypsy, Do Re Mi, Funny Girl, Sugar, og Tony-vinnende Hallelujah, Baby!. Hans medarbeidere inkluderte bl.a. Sammy Cahn, Leo Robin, Betty Comden og Adolph Green, Stephen Sondheim, og Bob Merrill. Styne ble valgt inn i Songwriters Hall of Fame i 1972 og Theatre Hall of Fame i 1981, og han var en mottaker av en Drama Desk Special Award og Kennedy Center Honors i 1990. Filmografi 1968 -- Funny Girl (sangmusikk) 1962 -- Gypsy - Stripteasedronningen (komponist) 1954 -- Vi tror på kjærligheten (sangmusikk) 1949 -- Stjerneskudd i Hollywood (sangmusikk) 1948 -- Romantikk og høye bølger (sangmusikk) 1945 -- To gaster går i land (sangmusikk) 1945 -- I kveld og hver kveld (sangmusikk) 1944 -- Follow the Boys (sangmusikk) 1943 -- Hit Parade of 1943 (sangmusikk) 1942 -- Youth on Parade (sangmusikk) 1940 -- Hit Parade of 1941 (sangmusikk) Oscar ; Vunnet : 1954 -- Beste Sang for "Three Coins in the Fountain" fra Vi tror på kjærligheten (med Sammy Cahn) ; Nominert : 1968 -- Beste Sang for "Funny Girl" fra Funny Girl (med Bob Merrill) : 1949 -- Beste Sang for "It's a Great Feeling" fra Stjerneskudd i Hollywood (med Sammy Cahn) : 1948 -- Beste Sang for "It's Magic" fra Romantikk og høye bølger (med Sammy Cahn) : 1945 -- Beste Sang for "I Fell in Love Too Early" fra To gaster går i land (med Sammy Cahn) : 1945 -- Beste Sang for "Anywhere" fra I kveld og hver kveld (med Sammy Cahn) : 1944 -- Beste Sang for "I'll Walk Alone" fra Follow the Boys (med Sammy Cahn) : 1943 -- Beste Sang for "Change of Heart" fra Hit Parade of 1943 (med Harold Adamson) : 1942 -- Beste Sang for "It Seems I Heard That Song Before" fra Youth on Parade (med Sammy Cahn) : 1940 -- Beste Sang fro "Who Am I?" fra Hit Parade of 1941 (med Warren Bullock) Styne, Jule Styne, Jule Styne, Jule Styne, Jule Styne, Jule Styne, Jule Styne, Jule Styne, Jule Styne, Jule Styne, Jule Styne, Jule